Material girl
by Lunami8
Summary: ¿Cuánto se puede tardar en fijarse en una persona? Tal vez solo una noche es suficiente si uno sabe que vale la pena. AU. Zoro/Nami.


**Después de no escribir durante tanto tiempo, vuelvo con otra viñetita. Es un AU sobre Zoro y Nami.**

**Y ya saben, como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Me siento mientras observo a mi acompañante de la noche. Un espectacular hombre de 40 años cuya barba brilla por su ausencia así como el pelo de su cabeza. Aunque claramente es tan maravilloso gracias a su cuenta de innumerables ceros. Me aburro y giro mi cabeza agudizando mi vista a las personas que están sentadas en otras mesas. Sin duda, no puedo evitar mirar la cabellera verde de un joven que, solo, come en una de las mesas más apartadas del restaurante. Destila un ambiente algo rudo aun vistiendo un traje.

Vuelvo a prestar atención a mi acompañante justo cuando me pregunta si prefiero tomar un Château Margaux o un Petrus.

_-Tomaré lo mismo que desees tú. Seguramente escogerás con buen atino._- contestó poniendo mi sonrisa más encantadora. Suspiró a la par que pienso que este señor cree que nací sin cerebro como tantas de otras muchachas que le han coqueteado. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Pero así era más fácil obtener sus caprichos nada baratos. Algo que me sirvió mucho en la vida fue mi astucia y mi belleza. Pelirroja con brillos anaranjados, como un amanecer en el pleno verano.

Si bien sé como manejar a muchos hombres a su antojo, también reconozco que solo unos pocos habían escapado de mi control. Y es que, ¿quién iba a desear huir de una chica que si hubiese querido, tendría una carrera sólida como modelo? Nadie con sentido común o quizás, se debía al exceso de él.

Mantuve una pequeña conversación con mi pareja de la noche sobre su acierto con el vino. La comida del lugar era exquisita así como lo indicaba su precio. Giré mi cabeza buscando al muchacho que tenía el color de pelo llamativo y vi que me examinaba con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Acaso se reía de mi situación?

Le dirigí una mirada desafiante, para ver si se acercaba a comentarme que tanta gracia le hacía a él. Mas por lo visto o no captó mi mensaje o decidió no compartir sus pensamientos conmigo que siguió devorando su cena como si nada.

_-¿Te pasa algo, querida? Te noto extraña._- Su voz me sobresaltó e hizo que pegara un pequeño brinco. Me había tomado por sorpresa pero nunca volvería a pasar. No sé que realmente me hacía ver al chico ese, quizá era que mi conversación no resplandecía precisamente por ser profundamente intelectual.

_-No pasa nada, solo me preocupa que mi maquillaje no esté perfecto. Voy un momento al aseo, ya vuelvo._- respondí con una sonrisa forzada. Me aburría, ese era el problema. Me encaminé hacia el baño pensando en que tal vez necesitaba una pequeña distracción para no tomar esa noche como un autentico desastre. A decir verdad, Leo, mi suministrador de recursos actualmente, era un hombre completamente egocéntrico que hablaba en demasía de su persona. Tras retocar mi maquillaje totalmente y refrescarme un poco, salí del servicio para encontrarme con una sorpresa: el joven que atrapaba mis miradas esperaba fuera de la puerta del tocador de mujeres.

_-Buenos días, Lady. ¿Aburrida ya de su pareja?_

No pasó desapercibido para mí su sarcasmo y muy a mí pesar, este joven me intrigaba.

_-No creo que sea de su incumbencia lo que me ocurra o me deje de ocurrir a mí. Ahora si me disculpa, me esperan._

_-¿Por qué no deja de fingir que le interesa su pareja? Es obvio para ambos que no le has prestado atención desde que llegaron. Por cierto, mi nombre es Zoro._

Curioso, me dije a sí misma. Me preguntó si este hombre tendrá mucho dinero, si es así bien vale la pena dejar tirado a Leo. Asomo mi cabeza por la esquina y veo que él observa su reloj. Supongo que se está impacientando por mi tardanza.

_-¿Qué me ofrece para abandonar a mi acompañante e irme con usted?_-sonrió con descaro, adornando mi rostro con una mirada felina.

_-Depende de cuánto pida. Bien vale su cuerpo y su astucia millones. Sé que semeja ser tonta y superficial pero a mí no me ha podido engañar. Si lo que busca es dinero, tengo a montones. Si lo que busca es diversión, jamás se aburrirá conmigo. Y si busca pasión, nunca saldrá de la cama._

Interesante elección. Era un buen partidazo: guapo, atlético, irónico y le rodeaba un aura de rudeza. Por otro lado, si podía permitirse venir a este restaurante, millonario debía ser.

_-Acepto su propuesta pero antes he de recoger mis cosas. Espéreme fuera mientras me despido del que era mi pareja de esta noche._

_Pero antes de irse, ¿no debería decirme su nombre?-_ dijo con un tono que denotaba la diversión que sentía ante su conversación-_ ¿O debería ponerte uno yo?_

_-Puedo llamarme de diversas maneras pero comúnmente me conocen como Nami._

-_Curioso nombre. Te espero afuera._

Asentí con la cabeza y cuando iba a cruzar la esquina, me besó hambrientamente y con deseo.

_-El trato tiene sus ventajas y es que serás mía al menos de momento.-_ comentó a la par que se alejaba y se marchaba del restaurante.

Tal vez este trato imprudente tuviese más beneficios de los que esperaba.


End file.
